mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sik Dude/My Top 10 Best and Worst Mario Kart Items
Mario Kart, Nintendo's most beloved franchise, has brought many laughs, tears, and rage throughout the years. The only thing that helped the kart racing genre standout is the items. Some good, and some bad. I, Sik Dude, will share my most favorite (and most hated) Mario Kart items. Top 10 Best Items Number 10: Green Shell/Triple Green Shell One of the most popular items of the Mario Kart franchise, the Green Shell is a basic item. When fired, it bounces around the track until it hits an opponent. The Green Shell is also great for launching surprise attacks on your opponents due to their unpredictable nature. If you thought one Green Shell was good, then three are even better. However, Triple Green Shells act like regular Green Shells. Number 9: Yoshi Egg/Birdo Egg The next item on my list of the best items comes from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. While these eggs behave similarly to Red Shells, they drop out three items that range from Mushrooms, Green Shells, Bananas, and, very rarely, Starmen. It's a good item to use, and can be very helpful in causing your opponents to crash into the aforementioned items. Number 8: Chain Chomp The next item on my list also comes from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and later reappeared in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. This deadly ball-and-chain item will be glad to pull your kart much further ahead of the other racers, as well as knocking out any unlucky driver. If you hear this thing barking, you better get out of the way quick! Number 7: Mega Mushroom Although this item originally appeared in Mario Party 4 and New Super Mario Bros., the Mega Mushroom finally appears in Mario Kart Wii. This oversized Mushroom does exactly what it says: Enlarges the user and allows them to steamroll opponents. However, there is a downside: Mega Mushroom users are not invincible from players using Starmen, Bullet Bills, and Bloopers. While players are protected from every course hazard, they aren't protected from things that are big and metallic, such as Chain Chomps. Lightning will put an end to it immediately. Number 6: Bullet Bill Appearing originally in Mario Kart DS onward, this giant bullet allows you to fly around the track and knock over anyone who gets in your way. If you're falling behind in the race, this item will be glad to help you get back in the game. Despite this being a pretty fast item, there are times where it can throw you off. For instance: If it expires during the mushroom portion in Mushroom Gorge, you'll end up going into the pit. Despite this, it's my sixth favorite item in the game. Number 5: Starman Another one of the series' most popular items, the Star, as its name implies, protects you from all items! Much like the Bullet Bill, it's also great to help racers get back in the race. There's nothing more satisfying than plowing racers who try to get 1st place or higher. Number 4: Mushroom/Golden Mushroom A third of the series' most popular items. The Mushroom does exactly what it says, gives boosts to help players get back in the race. What makes this item stand out even more is that in Battle Mode, it allows the user to ram into their opponents to take their balloon, coins, etc. The Golden Mushroom is the Mushroom, but even better. It's infinite boosts allow you to catch up to the pack if you're far behind. Number 3: Lucky 7/Crazy 8 The Lucky 7 and Crazy 8 are two of Mario Kart's rarest items that have appeared in their respective titles: Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. These give you 7 and 8 items to protect you from all incoming attacks. It's good to destroy your opponents with, but be careful, as both of these items are more than likely to attract your opponents. Number 2: Potted Piranha Plant Caught dead in the heat and need something that can help you boost and damage your opponents at the same time? Well, this Potted Piranha Plant will be glad to help you out! The concept behind this item is great, but you should be careful not to run into walls while this item is in effect, as you'll lose time. And finally... 'Number 1: Super Horn' My most favorite Mario Kart item is the Super Horn. It's an item that destroys anything, yes, anything within its radius Gallery From left to right, here are my favorite items in each row. TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|Triple Green Shells GreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell Greenegg.jpg|Yoshi's Egg Birdo Egg.jpg|Birdo's Egg Chain_Chomp.png|thumb|The large and deadly Chain Chomp. Giant Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii Artwork.png|The power-packing Mega Mushroom. Bullet Bill Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|The Bullet Bill, a kart driver's best frenemy. Starman.png|thumb|A gorgeous (and deadly) Star Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|A single Mushroom GoldenMushroomMK8.png|A Golden Mushroom Lucky 7.png|The Lucky 7 from Mario Kart 7. PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Better pull this Potted Piranha Plant out because it's lunchtime! SuperHornMK8.png|The Super Horn, a Spiny Shell's worst nightmare. Top 10 Worst Items While Mario Kart does have its share of good items every now and then, there are some items that shouldn't have been added to begin with. Now, here is my list of what I think are the worst items in Mario Kart. Number 10: Blooper Appearing in every installment from Mario Kart DS onward, the Blooper obscures the opponents' views with small blots of ink. Unfortunately, even on Wi-Fi in Mario Kart DS and Wii, this item proved to be very ineffective because there was a map so players could keep track of where they're going. The only time a Blooper was useful is when it makes the AI swerve. It's not a bad item, but not a good item either. Number 9: The POW Block Appearing only in Mario Kart Wii, the POW Block is a practically useless item in all cases. It causes an earthquake on the final crash and slows players much ahead of the user down. Unlike other items in the series, this one is way too easy to dodge. Number 8: Fake Item Box The only thing I can say about this item is what it exactly is, a red Item Box with an upside down question mark. Nintendo basically took the Banana, slapped a picture of an upside-down Item Box, and called it the Fake Item Box. If you ask me, the idea behind this item was pretty lazy. Number 7: Coin/Rupee/Bell Okay, what's the point of putting this in an Item Box when there are numerous of these scattered around the track? Let's say that you want to get a good item. You run into an item box hoping to get a Red Shell or anything, and then this pops up. This is just another one of those items that should not belong in the item roulette. Number 6: Banana Another one of Mario Kart's common items, the Banana is another item. As every Mario Kart player should know, Bananas serve as obstacles and as temporary barriers to protect the other players form incoming Shells. When it comes to getting a good item, regardless of what place you're in, you end up getting this item. While the idea behind the Banana is interesting, the way its executed is rather poor compared to other items. Number 5: Bob-omb Originally appearing in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as a special item for Wario, Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and King Boo, the Bob-omb is a deadly item that has a good purpose. Like most obstacles, it sends the racer with in the blast radius up into the air. However, when it comes to defending yourself from incoming items, the Bob-omb damages you as well as any nearby racer. Another problem is that the Bob-omb is hard to aim, especially on curvy tracks like Rainbow Road. This item isn't bad, but it isn't good either. Number 4: Lightning Appearing in every installment, the infamous Lightning is a very annoying item to deal with. As its name implies, it shrinks racers much ahead of the user and makes them drop any items they currently have in their possession. Originally, the Lightning restored everyone except the user back to normal, but since Mario Kart DS, it goes from last to first. As I've mentioned earlier, it puts an end to Mega Mushroom users, but instead of shrinking them entirely, they go back to normal size. It's an annoying item at best. Number 3: Super Leaf Appearing only in Mario Kart 7, this item only serves one purpose: Whipping your opponents into shape. I want to get another item, but I have to wait for this to wear off or have someone fire a Red Shell at me just to get rid of it. The Super Leaf is an item that doesn't belong in the item roulette. Number 2: Thunder Cloud Appearing only in Mario Kart Wii, this stupid item is basically the worst of the many new items introduced in Mario Kart Wii. I'll give this item credit for providing users with boosts, but it can also shrink you much like Lightning. This item is basically a game of hot potato during a race. Did I forget to mention that this item is popular among hackers? Number 1: Spiny Shell This. THIS item is the one I truly hate with a burning passion. The most infamous item in Mario Kart, the Spiny Shell. Mario Kart is a fun and unpredictable game, but you know the fun's over when you hear the sound of this rage-inducing item coming your way. The Spiny Shell's main purpose is to target the head honcho of the race. Basically, it's targeted toward skilled players. Let's say you were about to win a race in 1st place, and just when you're about to cross the finish line to win the Grand Prix, the Spiny Shell comes your way and makes you second or worse. Whenever I play Mario Kart and hear this item coming, it leaves me in a bad mood for the rest of the game. Even though the Spiny Shell was nearly impossible to avoid in previous games, the Super Horn is what can counter the Shell, as well as a properly-timed boost from a Mushroom. It's no wonder why the Spiny Shell is one of the most hated items in Mario Kart. Mario Kart veterans like myself wish this item never existed. Category:Blog posts